


One Day Off

by swear_it



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Enjolras has a day off, Fluff, M/M, its pretty short, literally just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 03:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14887023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swear_it/pseuds/swear_it
Summary: Enjolras was warm as he drifted into consciousness. A steady heat radiated from underneath him, and as he teetered on the edge of wakefulness, he was vaguely aware of his pillow rising and falling. An earthy and pleasant scent, Grantaire’s scent, filled his nose, and he instinctively snuggled into the warmth under him. In response, he felt Grantaire’s fingers start weaving through his hair, so he hummed and snuggled closer.Enjolras has a day off.





	One Day Off

Enjolras was warm as he drifted into consciousness. A steady heat radiated from underneath him, and as he teetered on the edge of wakefulness, he was vaguely aware of his pillow rising and falling. An earthy and pleasant scent, Grantaire’s scent, filled his nose, and he instinctively snuggled into the warmth under him. In response, he felt Grantaire’s fingers start weaving through his hair, so he hummed and snuggled closer.  
“Awake, mon ange?” Grantaire murmured. Enjolras replied by shaking his head the slightest bit, and Grantaire hummed, and twisted his finger around a curl. “Lucky you, you don’t have anything to do today, and although I’d be more than happy to stay and cuddle with you, I went and promised Baz I’d go running with him this morning before class.” Enjolras wasn’t awake enough to understand more than what was necessary: Grantaire was going to be leaving the bed, and as far as Enjolras was concerned, that was a situation that had to be avoided.  
“Don’t go.” He responded.  
“I wish, but the last three times I’ve promised him I’ve blown it off.”  
“Sounds like a you problem.” At this, Grantaire chuckled and planted a kiss on Enjolras’ brow. Enjolras wrapped an arm around Grantaire’s middle, but it was gently nudged off with a fair amount of persuasion, and Grantaire left the bed, leaving Enjolras with a crown of kisses adorning his forehead, a promise of takeout for dinner, and still-warm covers.

Enjolras woke up later and checked the clock. It was 10:15 am, late enough where he felt content with sleeping in on his day off, and early enough where he still had the day in front of him. He made his way to the kitchen, where he found the good coffee brewed, and a note in Grantaire’s spidery handwriting telling him to have a good day, and that he’d be home after his classes at about 5:30 with takeout. He smiled and pocketed the note, before deciding to skip breakfast and maybe practice that speech he was supposed to present in a couple weeks. He padded into the living room and into his favorite corner, a nook with two comfy chairs, one of the only non-succulent plants in the apartment, and sunlight that painted the floor and warmed the ever-freezing Enjolras.  
Settled, with a fuzzy blanket and his coffee, he pulled his phone out to check the news. Nothing pressing, it seemed like the rest of the world took a lazy day same as he did. When there was nothing that needed his attention and he had scrolled through and responded to the memes that Courfeyrac had sent him, he shut off his phone and watched a bird on the telephone wire across the street.

Time came and went gently that day, and by the time it was five thirty, Enjolras hadn’t done much but try and decipher his annoyingly unreadable cursive and Combeferre’s annoyingly small handwriting on an article that he had printed out. He heard keys jingling from outside, and he got up and stretched, then meandered into the living room to meet Grantaire.  
“Honey,” Grantaire drawled as he dropped two plastic bags on the floor, “I’m home!” Enjolras smiled.  
“Good, I’ve been waiting all day, and we have no food in the fridge.” He responded, before wrapping his arms around Grantaire’s neck and placing a chaste kiss on the corner of his lips.   
“Did you eat at all today?” Grantaire admonished, snaking his arms around Enjolras’ waist. “Because lucky for you, I accounted for that and got, like, three servings of that vegetarian crap you like.”  
“It’s not crap, it’s fucking delicious.” He argued into Grantaire’s shirt.  
“It’s a good thing you like it because we’re going to have a shit-ton of leftovers.” He responded, stealing another kiss before pulling away and setting the takeout bag and his backpack on a nearby chair. Enjolras watched him for a moment, then moved to the kitchen to take his laptop from the table. He set the table, then felt Grantaire’s arms around his waist. He turned around and smiled.  
“I love you, R.” He said softly.  
“Mmm. Te Amo, Apollo.”  
“Oh, for the love of god, I’m not—” He was cut off quickly with a kiss.  
“There’s that revolutionary fervor I’m in love with.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Any comments and kudos would be very much appreciated!


End file.
